As doze almas
by Krika Haruno
Summary: Era para ser apenas uma viagem de férias, contudo... Fic em resposta ao desafio Halloween do grupo SaintSeiya Ficwriters - capt 1
1. Chapter 1

_**As doze almas**_

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada**

**Fic feita por fãs sem fins lucrativos**

**Fic em resposta ao desafio Halloween do grupo SaintSeiya Ficwriters do Facebook.**

* * *

_Resumo: Era para ser apenas uma viagem de férias, contudo..._

* * *

_Nunca tinha feito uma fic de terror, então espero que gostem. Era para ser uma fic pequena (ate porque é um desafio, nada de grandes produções), mas eu não consigo escrever pouco... mas são só dois capítulos._

* * *

**Capitulo I**

O céu estava negro, anunciando que uma forte tempestade cairia a qualquer momento. Uma van com o logotipo do aeroporto internacional de Praga estacionou em frente a um antigo castelo medieval. Os ocupantes olharam incrédulos para a construção.

- Espero que tenha uma boa explicação. – disse Afrodite. – que droga de lugar é esse Miro?

- O hotel... – disse simplesmente.

- Hotel?! – indagou um nervoso Aioria. – isso está caindo aos pedaços!

- Mas no encarte parecia perfeito.

- Perfeito ou não é aqui que vamos ficar. – Saga abriu a porta do veiculo. – se voltarmos seria uma desfeita para Atena.

Havia se passado alguns meses desde a guerra contra Hades. Como gratidão Atena deu aos seus santos uma viagem para onde quisessem. Fizeram um sorteio e Miro ganhou. O escorpião organizou tudo e não contou a ninguém o destino pois queria fazer surpresa e agora eles estavam ali no alto de uma colina cercada por uma densa floresta, em frente a um velho castelo da era medieval.

- Sorte do Mestre e do Aiolos terem ficado para tomar conta da Atena. – disse Shura. – estão melhor do que nós.

- Não reclama! – ralhou Miro.

- Tem que reclamar sim! – disse Kanon. – falou que tinha achado um local legal e barato, no entanto nos mandou para o fim do mundo! Não é a toa que foi barato isso está caindo em pedaços!

- Vamos fazer o check-in e descansar. – disse Shaka.

O grupo seguiu para a entrada do castelo. Tiveram que andar por cinco minutos por uma estrada feita de pedra, o lugar estava num profundo silencio nem parecendo ser um hotel. Deram graças ao chegarem a recepção. O lugar parecia ter saído dos livros de história, a decoração era toda antiga, com quadros e estatuas que remetiam a era medieval, alguns estandartes estavam pregados nas paredes. Deba sentiu um calafrio ao entrar.

- Não gostei desse lugar... arrepiei todo. – disse.

- É o ar condicionado. – respondeu Mu, achando a decoração um pouco sombria.

- Talvez...

- Boa noite. – disse o atendente olhando as horas. – em que posso ajuda-los?

- Reserva para Miro Pakos. – disse o próprio.

- A sim... – consultou a tela do computador. – já está tudo pronto senhor Pakos. – ele tocou uma campainha. – serão conduzidos aos seus respectivos quartos. O jantar é as sete e meia e termina as oito e meia em ponto. – enfatizou essa ultima informação.

Um homem de meia idade e expressão pouco amigável apareceu empurrando um carrinho e de forma um pouco bruta depositou as doze malas. Em silencio dirigiu-se para o elevador de serviço. Os dourados foram atrás.

- Estamos no mesmo andar. – disse Miro, entrando no elevador social.

- Ficar aqui a semana toda vai ser duro. – disse MM. – isso parece um museu.

O elevador parou no ultimo andar, o andar que atendia a todas as torres do castelo.

- Reservei os melhores quartos. – Miro sorriu.

- Era o mínimo. – disse Kamus.

- Infelizmente são quartos triplos... – disse com cuidado, pois sabia que iria apanhar.

- Um hotel desse tamanho e escolheu quartos triplos? – Shaka o fitou friamente.

- Foi barato... – disse sem graça.

- Que seja... Saga, Kamus e eu. – disse o virginiano pouco disposto a aturar os bagunceiros.

- MM, Shura e eu. – disse Kanon.

- Deba, Mu e eu. – disse Dite.

Sobraram Dohko, Miro e Aioria.

- As sete e vinte quero todo mundo no salão. – disse Saga. – sem atrasos.

Concordaram. Cada um entrou no seu respectivo quarto. O primeiro grupo pouco se importou com a decoração antiga. Shura por sua vez não gostou das várias armaduras de luta colocadas em uma parte do quarto.

- Esse lugar é esquisito.

- Normal. – disse Kanon abrindo as janelas. – só está um pouco com cheiro de mofo.

- Provavelmente não alugam muito. – MM sentou em uma das camas. – cama dura.

Ao lado...Afrodite fechou a cara ao se deparar com o banheiro do quarto.

-Foi barato mesmo... – murmurou.

- Entra Deba. – disse Mu o que chamou a atenção do pisciano.

- Por que está parado aí criatura?

- Eu não fico nesse quarto. – disse Deba.

- Por que não? – perguntou um todo paciente ariano.

- Não estão sentido nada de estranho...?

- Fora o cheiro de mofo? Não. – disse Dite. – deixe de frescura e entra logo.

Deba ainda permaneceu por muito tempo na porta até decidir entrar. Definitivamente não gostou daquele lugar. Havia três camas, colocadas lado a lado. Um velho guarda roupas com uma escrivaninha. Como decoração, pequenas estatuas de Gárgulas.

- Detestei esse lugar... – entrou fechando a porta.

As sete e vinte estavam a maioria dos dourados na sala de jantar de menos Dohko. Era uma sala ampla, com uma mesa de madeira com vinte lugares, castiçais faziam a iluminação. Acharam o cômodo bonito e o cheiro que emanava das travessas melhor ainda. Uma jovem os serviu.

- Bom apetite. – disse se afastando.

- Desculpe o atraso. – disse o libriano. – virei numa porta errada. – sentou-se. – sorte que uma camareira me ajudou.

- Então tem funcionários aqui? – brincou Dite. – pensei que era só nós.

- Parece que trabalha umas 30 pessoas. – disse Dohko. – mas o mais legal foi a história que ela me contou.

- Qual? – indagou Kanon.

- Esse lugar é repleto de lendas.

- Que tipo de lendas? – Kamus ficou interessado.

O chinês pegou um castiçal e colocou bem na sua frente, o tremular das chamas mudavam a expressão dele.

- Uma jovem da vila e um nobre desse castelo se apaixonaram, contudo os pais não permitiam, então eles prometeram se jugar no penhasco, mas o rapaz havia se apaixonado por outra mulher e deixou a jovem pular sozinha.

- Que história triste. – disse Mu.

- Desde então... – Dohko mudou a entonação da voz. – o fantasma da moça é visto nesse lugar, dizem que ele anda por este castelo...

Deba e Shura encolheram.

- Hum é isso? – MM desdenhou. – pensei que fosse algo pior.

Miro não prestava muita atenção, seus sentidos estavam na jovem que colocava varias jarras de agua sobre uma mesa, em outra colocou uma cesta de frutas.

- Ei você. – a chamou.

- Sim senhor? – aproximou.

- Esse lugar é assombrado mesmo? – indagou apenas para puxar papo.

- Não... – disse meio receosa. – são só lendas. – a voz não saiu muito convicta. -Senhores, naquela mesa têm jarras com agua e frutas frescas caso sentirem sede. Em seus quartos também contém jarras, frutas, lençóis extras, colchas e querosene.

- Querosene? – estranhou Shaka.

- Parece que está se aproximando uma tempestade e as vezes a luz acaba, como o transformador principal fica no subsolo, caso a luz acabe só voltará amanha, por isso tem lanternas de querosene.

- É só mandar alguém ligar não? – indagou Kamus sem entender.

- Infelizmente não há como senhor. Todos os empregados saem as nove da noite.

- Todos? – estranhou Aioria.

- Sim. Durante a noite não fica nenhum empregado no castelo, como a vila é longe temos que sair no máximo as nove, pois a mata é densa.

- Não seria melhor os empregados morarem aqui? – Saga achou aquilo ilógico.

- Não mesmo. – disse rápido, mas tratou logo de consertar. – são normas...

Todos estranharam, mas não se importaram.

- Aconselho que depois do jantar subam para seus quartos.

- Eu vi uma sala com lareira no final do corredor, não podemos ficar lá por um tempo? – indagou Dohko.

A jovem ficou em silêncio, escolhendo as melhores palavras. O melhor seria que fossem direito para os quartos, mas eram hospedes...

- Não há problema...

Jantaram em uma hora, seguindo para a sala da lareira. Era muito ampla, com muitos sofás e divãs. Havia um pouco de lenha e logo acenderam. Kamus achou alguns livros e pos se a ler.

- Eles devem confiar muitos nos clientes por deixa-los sozinhos a noite. – disse Mu.

- Mas roubar o que aqui? – indagou Kanon. – só tem coisas velhas.

- É arte seu desavisado. – disse Saga.

- Posso contar umas histórias de terror? – indagou Dite. – o cenário é tão propício.

- Conta peixe. – disse MM. – garanto que não são melhores que as minhas.

Afrodite contou umas cinco, Deba já sentia arrepios e estava ficando incomodado. Quando foi a vez de MM, a sensação apertou, pois a do canceriano, eram bem pesadas.

- Eu vou dormir. – levantou num rompante. – cansei dessas histórias.

- Ficou com medinho. – disse Miro. – o grande touro com medo de fantasmas.

- Não é isso. – disse sério. – não estão sentindo nada?

Olharam-no sem entender.

- Vai me dizer que nunca escutou histórias assim quando era criança? – brincou Aioria.

- Não só escutei, como também... – ficou em silencio. – minha avó ate parou de contar por causa disso.

- Por causa de que? – indagou Shaka interessado.

- Nada. Boa noite.

Deba tomou o rumo da saída, contudo quando passou por Saga sentiu um arrepio o que fez olhar para o geminiano.

- O que foi? – indagou o grego.

- Nada... boa noite.

Saiu. Rapidamente pegou o elevador. Faltava dez minutos para as nove quando apertou o quinto andar.

Na sala...

- Ele só tem tamanho. – brincou Dohko. – ficou morrendo de medo. – riu.

- Deixa o Deba em paz. – disse Mu.

- É melhor subirmos. – disse Saga. – precisamos descansar.

- Só vou contar mais uma e subimos. – disse Dite.

Já era nove e meia quando saíram da sala da lareira. Parados no hall do elevador aguardavam o próprio.

- Realmente todos os empregados vão embora mesmo. – disse Miro. – que silencio.

- E esse elevador que não vem. – Aioria apertou o botão do social e do serviço.

- Nem adianta. – disse Shura. – está parado. – apontou para o visor. Os dois estavam parados no segundo andar.

- Vamos pela escada.

O grupo seguiu pelo corredor, abrindo uma velha porta de madeira. Franziram o cenho ao verem as escadas.

- Eles levam muito a sério coisas antigas.

MM ergueu o olhar ate o topo da escada. Ela subia em espiral. Era toda feita de pedra com iluminação elétrica, mas enfeitada por tochas.

- Até chegarmos ao quinto andar... – murmurou Shura.

- Não sei porque está reclamando. – disse Kamus. – sua casa é a decima.

Kanon olhava desanimado para os degraus quando notou uma porta de madeira, com os dizeres " proibido a entrada". Curioso como bom representante do signo de Gêmeos foi ate a porta.

- Kanon! – exclamou Saga prevendo o que o irmão iria fazer.

- Se estiver trancada tudo bem. É só curiosidade.

O grego tocou a velha maçaneta, felizmente não estava trancada. Ele abriu-a completamente. Não havia iluminação nela, mas viram que tinha tochas por conta da luz que vinha da escada principal, no mais, tudo estava num profundo breu. Um ar gélido saia dali. MM logo desviou o olhar, aquela escada o incomodou, a sensação era pior que ir ao Yomotsu.

- Fecha isso e vamos subir. – disse Shaka.

Kanon obedeceu. Depois de cinco andares seguiram para seus quartos.

O vento soprava forte do lado de fora, raios cortavam o céu noturno, ao longe podiam ser ouvido trovoadas. Mu fechou a porta, logo após a entrada de Dite.

- Vai cair uma tempestade. – disse o pisciano vendo um raio cortar o céu.

- É o que parece... – olhou para a cama de Deba. – ele já pegou no sono.

- Ainda não. – disse o próprio sentando. – estava esperando vocês chegarem. – olhou para Dite. – me faz um favor?

- Sim.

- Tira aquilo daqui. – apontou para uma estatua de gárgula perto do guarda roupa.

- Como? – indagaram Dite e Mu.

- Eu não vou dormir com aquilo aqui.

- Aldebaran! É uma estatua. O que há de errado?

- Não gosto dela.

Os dois abafaram o riso.

- Touro bundão, está com medo de uma estatua! – Dite riu. – não vou tirar nada, faz parte da decoração e não quero depois escutar o Saga ou Shaka me xingando porque a camareira reclamou que tiramos algo do lugar.

O taurino pegou seu travesseiro. No dia seguinte exigiria para mudar de quarto, se não fosse atendido iria dormir em qualquer canto na vila, mas não ficaria naquele castelo.

- Boa noite, princesa. – brincou Dite.

Ele ficou apagou a luz, fechou a cortina e foram dormir, com o pisciano na cama mais perto da janela, Mu no meio e Deba perto do guarda roupa.

Passou-se alguns minutos...

- Dite... Dite...

- O que faz aqui criatura? – indagou ao ver o taurino deitado no chão ao lado da cama.

- Só te perguntar uma coisa...

- Fala...

- Você tem o costume de dormir com estatua na cama?

- Que pergunta é essa touro? Claro que não.

- Então avisa para ela, porque ela está de pé do lado da sua cama.

- O QUE? – Dite começou a jogar a coberta para o alto. – por Zeus acende a luz!

- O que foi Dite? – Mu acordou.

- Acende a porra da luz! – berrou.

O ariano ascendeu o abajur que ficava no meio dos dois. O pisciano estava mais branco que papel agarrado ao travesseiro procurando desesperadamente pela estatua. Deba não aguentou disparando a gargalhar.

- Viu, não era só eu que tenho medo.

- Seu filho &# ! – deu uma travesseirada nele. – quer me matar de susto!

Deba rolava no chão enquanto Mu olhava-os sem entender.

- Para de rir! – ralhou o pisciano.

- Eu vou dormir desse lado. – Deba limpou o rosto. – eu não durmo lá não.

- Depois falam que o fresco sou eu. – disse irritado. – eu durmo na sua cama. FRESCO!

- Tira ela daqui.

- Não vou tirar! – caminhou ate a estatua elevando um pouco seu cosmo. Ela foi coberta completamente por várias rosas vermelhas. – está satisfeito? Essas rosas vão durar uma semana! Você não terá que olhar para a cara dela.

- Obrigado.

- Agora me deixe dormir!

Mu soltou um suspiro desanimado, voltando a dormir. Deba fez o mesmo, e o pisciano se ajeitou na cama...

Os raios continuavam a cortar o céu, no quarto todos dormiam profundamente. As rosas de Afrodite pareciam mais belas sobre a luminosidade dos raios, contudo, uma a uma foi murchando. As pétalas caíram completamente secas sobre a mesa... o pequeno montinho de pétalas parecia derreter, pois um liquido viscoso começou a escorrer pelo móvel... os olhos da estatua estavam voltados para Afrodite...

**O.o.O.o.O**

Os primeiros pingos de chuva caíram no vidro. Miro já estava na cama, assim como Aioria que ajeitava o travesseiro.

- Vai cair uma tempestade. – disse Dohko tirando a camisa.

- Excelente para dormir. – o leonino ajeitou-se. – boa noite para todos.

Dohko deitou e apagou a luz. Alguns minutos se passaram, a chuva ainda não caia com toda sua força, mas o vento não dava trégua. Talvez por conta disso, o barulho de algo batendo no vidro ecoava pelo quarto.

- Dohko, fecha a janela. – murmurou Miro.

- Por que eu? – respondeu sem abrir os olhos.

- Está mais perto dela...

O libriano abriu os olhos soltando um suspiro desanimado. Esfregando os cabelos caminhou ate a janela. Ela não estava aberta como ele pensou.

- Não tem nada...

Voltou a deitar.

Não passou cinco minutos e o barulho voltara. Dohko ergueu o rosto, percebendo que a janela estava fechada e que não tinha nada batendo no vidro. Deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e o barulho voltou.

- Que droga... – levantou, pisando duro até a janela.

Ele a abriu, sentido o vento gelado no rosto e alguns pingos. Realmente não havia nada, nem um galho de arvore desavisado, não havia nada. O libriano fechou e colocou alguns livros para escorar, talvez ela estava apenas rangendo. Feito isso voltou a deitar...

Devido o ambiente está ligeiramente mais quente, o vidro começou a embaçar e no canto superior surgiu uma marca de mão...

**O.o.O.o.O**

Shura vestia uma camiseta branca, Kanon andava de um lado para o outro e MM olhava pela janela.

- Juro que mato o Miro. – disse o canceriano. – está sendo a pior viagem. Não tem nada para fazer!

- Que tal darmos uma volta por aí. – sugeriu o geminiano.

- E seu irmão e o Buda? - Indagou Shura.

- Se não fizermos barulho... – MM sorriu.

**O.o.O.o.O**

No quarto de Kamus, Shaka e Saga, os três já haviam deitado. Sem decoração para assustar, sem barulhos, nem nada. A chuva engrossara mais um pouco e a quantidade de raios aumentou, clareando o aposento. Kamus dormia mais próximo a janela, Shaka no meio e Saga no canto, contudo o sono do geminiano não era um dos mais tranquilos. O cavaleiro mexia-se muito, o rosto estava banhado por suor...

**O.o.O.o.O**

No primeiro quarto, os cavaleiros dormiam profundamente. O pisciano mexeu para trocar de posição, contudo sentiu algo molhar seu braço. Ainda sonolento ergueu o corpo e acendeu o abajur.

- Não é possível que esse lugar tenha goteira...

- Algum problema Dite? – indagou Mu também despertando.

- Acho que aqui tem goteira...

- Um lugar caindo aos pedaços. – disse Aldebaran sentando na cama.

- Vou reclamar com a gerencia.

Afrodite ergueu o lençol que o cobria para ver onde estava molhado. Seus olhos arregalaram.

- O que foi? - Deba notou o olhar.

- Por Zeus!

Deu um salto da cama, puxando o lençol. Deba e Mu levantaram assustados.

- O que é isso?

A cama estava toda manchada por algo vermelho, em alguns lugares o liquido parecia está empossado. Afrodite olhou para seu corpo, estava limpo.

- Que droga que é essa?

O ariano aproximou, com o dedo tocou o liquido, levando até o nariz.

- Sangue.

- O QUE? – berraram Dite e Deba.

- Não pode ser. – o pisciano aproximou e viu que era sangue.

- Agora sabe porque não queria ficar nesse quarto! – disse Deba.

- Mas dá onde... – Mu fitou o chão, o sangue tinha um rastro, que o levou até o móvel onde estava a estatua que o taurino implicara. – Dite, suas rosas não tinham que durar uma semana?

- Sim por que?

O ariano apontou. Os outros dois olharam.

- Cadê as rosas? – indagou Deba.

Afrodite estava sem entender, não havia como suas rosas terem desaparecido...escutaram um barulho de algo rangendo. Deba sentiu na hora um arrepio.

- Eu não fico aqui! – passou a mão no travesseiro. – fui.

- Eu vou com você. – o pisciano começou a ficar preocupado.

- Temos que descobrir de quem é esse sangue, e se é sangue mesmo. – disse Mu parado no meio do quarto enquanto os outros dois já estavam na porta.

Deba e Dite dirigiram o olhar para ele. Apenas a luz dos três abajures estavam acesas. A luz deu uma leve piscada e quando voltou os dois viram uma sombra esquisita atrás do ariano que os fitava sem entender.

Deba engoliu a seco e rapidamente abriu a porta.

- Você vem conosco.

Rapidamente Dite puxou o ariano pelo braço, levando para fora. Deba trancou a porta.

- O que foi? – Mu não entendia.

- Nada. – respondeu Dite. – vamos dormir com os outros.

Dohko acordou com batidas a porta. Quando abriu deu de cara com o taurino, ariano e pisciano.

- O que foi?

- Vamos dormir aqui. – disse Deba entrando.

- O que?

- Tem... – Dite não poderia falar o real motivo. – tem goteiras no nosso quarto. Não importamos de dormir no chão.

O libriano arqueou a sobrancelha, Mu apenas deu nos ombros.

- Que invasão é essa? – Miro acordara.

- Vamos passar a noite aqui. – o sueco estendeu um lençol sobre o tapete.

- E seu quarto? – Aioria também acordara.

- Tem goteiras. – disse Deba.

Os outros três reviraram os olhos.

- Se eu escutar um ronco coloco para fora. – disse o libriano.

Os seis voltaram a dormir. O silêncio cobriu o ambiente e pareciam que teriam uma boa noite de sono, contudo... a janela voltou a fazer barulho. Mu que estava mais próximo levantou, estranhou por não ter nada, então voltou a dormir. Minutos depois novamente o barulho.

- Mas não é possível! – Dohko sentou na cama. – alguém dê um jeito nessa coisa!

- Que estresse todo. – Aioria levantou indo até a janela. – deve está fazendo barulho por causa do vento, é só escorar.

- Mas eu já fiz isso.

Aioria prensou a fechadura.

- Acho que agora deu certo.

- Assim espero. – Miro virou de lado.

- Antes uma janela do que uma estatua... – Deba murmurou.

Voltaram a deitar, mas dessa vez a janela fez um barulho mais forte que chegou a assustar a todos.

- Temos que dá um jeito... – Dite foi para acender a luz principal, mas ela não acendeu. – acho que queimou...

Miro e Dohko tentaram no seu abajur, mas também não acendeu.

- Deve ter caído a luz. – Mu foi tateando até um móvel onde achou uma lanterna e fósforos, já que o objeto seguia o molde antigo. Em segundos três lanternas movidas a querosene estavam acesas.

- Só o que me faltava, acabou a luz.

- A luz é o de menos, vamos dá um jeito nessa janela.

Mal acabaram de falar, ela abriu com violência. O vento gelado invadiu o quarto.

- Que susto. – Dite levou a mão ao peito.

O vento parou e o barulho agora foi de algo arrastando a unha no vidro. Os seis ouviam num profundo silêncio.

- Pessoal, não é hora para brincadeiras. – disse Miro. – ainda mais sem luz...

O som intensificou. Deba estremeceu, era a mesma sensação do outro quarto. A janela foi fechando sozinha produzindo um som de rangido. Os seis acompanhavam atentamente o movimento lento da janela.

- Tinha muitas goteiras no seu quarto? – indagou Aioria, sentido o sangue gelar quando a janela fechou e fez o barulho de algo trancando.

- Muitas... – murmurou Dite.

- No nosso também. – disse Dohko. – vamos dormir no outro quarto com os outros.

Deba e Dite já estavam na porta. Levaram apenas segundos para sair do quarto.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Saga acordou com o corpo banhado de suor, sonhara com coisas desconexas, mas em todas elas sentiu um grande pavor. Olhou para os companheiros eles dormiam. Não quis acender o abajur para não acorda-los e aproveitando o clarão dos relâmpagos foi ate uma mesa próxima e pegou a velha lanterna. Saiu sem fazer barulho e do lado de fora acendeu. O corredor estava escuro, mas a chama iluminava bem. Tinha procurado pela jarra de agua do quarto, mas não a viu, como lembrava que a empregada do hotel falara que havia jarras de agua na sala de jantar, dirigiu-se para lá. Desceu as escadas indo para o térreo. Não teve dificuldades de achar o cômodo e as jarras. Enquanto bebia o liquido olhava a chuva que caia pelas janelas altas. Era duro, mas tinha que concordar que Miro fizera uma péssima escolha. Aquele lugar era estranho. Tomou a agua, voltando pelo mesmo caminho. Começou a subir as escadas, quando teve a atenção chamada pela porta de madeira. Ficou olhando por um tempo, até dá nos ombros. Subiu mais dois degraus, mas parou voltando a atenção para a porta.

Saga pegou uma das tochas que enfeitavam as paredes e aproximando a lanterna dela ascendeu-a. Colocou a lanterna num canto e desceu parando em frente a porta.

- "Entrada proibida." – leu.

Lentamente ele tocou a maçaneta abrindo a porta. Uma corrente gelada bateu em seu rosto. O geminiano olhou para a escuridão, soltando um longo suspiro começou a descer as escadas. A porta foi fechando lentamente...

**O.o.O.o.O**

Shura, MM e Kanon pararam no andar debaixo. De certo ali teria alguma coisa para fazer. Os três entraram quarto por quarto até que em um MM achou algo interessante.

- Agora sim... – pegou um baralho de cartas sobre um criado mudo. – vai passar o tempo.

Shura arrastou uma pequena mesa, para o meio de duas camas.

- Podemos jogar sem o mestre Buda. – disse Kanon.

- Ou o seu irmão. – MM sorriu.

O espanhol embaralhou as cartas e distribuiu, assim que depositou a primeira na mesa a luz caiu.

- Caspita! – bradou o italiano. – eu juro que eu mato o Miro.

- A luz vai voltar. – disse Shura.

Esperaram por cinco minutos e nada. Kanon levantou, por sorte os raios do lado de fora iluminaram algumas vezes o quarto, o suficiente para ele acender duas lanternas.

- O pior é que temos que usar essas coisas antigas. – disse.

- Pelo menos dá para jogar. – Shura arrastou o montinho de cartas para que as lanternas fossem colocadas sobre a mesa.

Começaram a jogar. MM ganhou a primeira, a segunda e a terceira.

- Desisto. – o espanhol jogou as cartas.

- Não tenho culpa de ser bom. – MM sorriu.

- Aposto que está trapaceando. – disse Kanon.

- Confesse que eu sou um excelente jogador.

- Sei...

As chamas das lanternas apagaram.

- Shura! – ralhou os dois.

- Não fui eu.

- Não precisa apelar. – disse MM. – golpe sujo só porque perdeu.

- Já disse que não fui eu. Deve ter sido a janela.

- Ela está fechada idiota. – disse Kanon, que riscou o fosforo. – alias todas elas. -Havia três janelas.

- Vamos jogar. – Mask embaralhava as cartas.

Kanon que esperava a divisão das cartas, sentiu um frio na espinha.

- Que cara é essa Kanon? – indagou Shura.

- Uma sensação... – o coração ficou apertado. – muito estranha...

- De que...?

- O Saga... – disse. – desde moleque temos isso. De repente senti como se ele me chamasse.

- Resumindo: coisa de quem toma remédio tarja preta. – MM depositou as cartas sobre a mesa.

- Talvez. – Kanon deu nos ombros.

As chamas apagaram de novo.

- Shura...

- Sou eu não!

- Nem eu. – disse Kanon, riscando o fosforo novamente.

- Eu fico com isso. – MM puxou as duas lanternas para perto de si. – vamos a minha vitória.

Quando o canceriano iria dividir as cartas, começaram a escutar um ranger de móveis, eles olharam entre si sem entender.

- Será que seu irmão acordou? – indagou Shura.

- Ele vai nos matar.

O barulho parou, por alguns minutos os três fizeram silencio aguardando serem surpreendidos, contudo a porta não foi aberta.

- Alarme falso.

- É melhor voltarmos. – disse Shura. – se Saga ou Shaka nos pega...

- Deixa de ser bundão Shura. – disse MM.

As chamas tremulavam, os três prenderam a respiração com medo que elas apagassem, mas isso não aconteceu, contudo ouviram um novo ranger dessa vez bem mais perto... os três viam a mesinha que eles usavam mexer.

- Não é hora para testar suas habilidades telecineticas Mask... – Kanon sentia o coração acelerar.

- Estou quieto Gêmeos. – respondeu observando atentamente o movimento da mesa.

- Se não é nenhum de nós... – murmurou Shura. – o que...

Nessa hora os vidros das três janelas estouraram.

- Vamos dormir. – disse o canceriano levantando.

Os outros dois concordaram saindo ligeiros do quarto.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Kamus acordou com batidas a porta. Quando a abriu e viu seus companheiros, arqueou a sobrancelha.

- O que foi? – indagou de forma glacial.

- Bem... – ninguém sabia como começar, até por que Kamus jamais iria acreditar e ainda iria chama-los de covardes.

- Tem goteiras no nosso quarto. – disse Dite dando um sorriso amarelo.

- No nosso também. – disse Miro.

- E?

- Cheio de goteiras. – disse Dohko procurando as melhores palavras. – achamos prudente não usar os outros quartos, por isso estamos aqui. Ah e não tem luz.

- MM, Shura e o Kanon, não estão no quarto. – disse Miro rapidamente para não dar tempo do aquariano pensar.

- Vou mandar aqueles três para um dos infernos. – a voz de Shaka era fria. O virginiano apareceu atrás de Kamus. – e o que fazem de pé?

- Goteiras. – responderam os seis ao mesmo tempo.

- Saga vai enfartar quando souber que Kanon está dando voltinhas. – disse Deba.

- Saga. – Kamus dirigiu o olhar para a cama do geminiano. – Saga? – estranhou não vê-lo.

- De certo já foi atrás deles. – disse Shaka. – e eu vou fazer questão de ajuda-lo na punição.

- Podemos ir juntos? – indagou Deba, não queria ficar em quarto algum daquele lugar.

- Já estão de pé mesmo...

O virginiano foi até uma cadeira pegando sua camisa.

- Vamos.

O grupo seguiu pela escada. Desciam em silêncio pois estavam com medo de Shaka. Todos sabiam que ele ficava de péssimo humor quando acordado sem um bom motivo.

Shura, MM e Kanon passaram pela porta que ligava o andar a escada, subindo correndo, quando viram algo brilhante muitos degraus a cima engolindo a seco. Os três fecharam os olhos, a espera de algo.

Kanon foi o primeiro a abrir e só não soltou um berro, porque se controlou. Ao abrir os olhos deu de cara com um par de olhos azuis que o fitava friamente.

- Pô Shaka me assustou. – levou a mão ao coração.

- Me de um bom motivo para não joga-lo num dos seis infernos.

- Erramos mesmo. – disse Shura. – prometemos que não vamos por os pés para fora do quarto durante uma semana. – ficaram tão impressionados com o ocorrido que concordariam em ficar trancados no quarto como punição.

MM concordou.

Os demais elevaram a sobrancelha.

- Depois penso num castigo. – disse Shaka. – viram o Saga?

- Meu irmão não está com vocês?

- Deve ter ido atrás de vocês.

- Mas não o vimos. – disse o espanhol.

Shaka soltou um suspiro irritado.

- Aioria, Aldebaran e Mu procurem no terceiro andar.

Os três entreolharam-se, não sabiam se ficavam com medo dos acontecimentos ou do virginiano.

- Miro, Shura, Kamus e MM no segundo andar. Eu e os outros vamos para o térreo. Peguem essas tochas, elas iluminam mais e mais uma coisa: NÃO TOQUEM EM NADA! Ao final quero todos perto do elevador do térreo.

Não se atreveram em dizer nada.

O primeiro grupo chegou ao terceiro andar. Tudo estava no absoluto silencio e escuro.

- Não estou gostando disso... – murmurou Deba. – primeiro as rosas, depois...

- Que rosas? – indagou Aioria.

Deba contou a ele.

- Esse lugar tem alguma coisa. – o brasileiro olhava para o corredor.

- Vamos achar o Saga e voltar para os quartos. – Mu começava a ficar ressabiado.

Quando deram um passo, todas as luzes se acenderam.

- Graças a Atena a luz voltou. – o grego suspirou aliviado. – podemos apagar isso.

- De jeito nenhum. – disse Deba. – melhor apagar quando tivermos nos quartos, vai que a luz apague novamente, ainda mais com a chuva engrossando.

Concordaram. Era um longo corredor, contudo somente a direita deles é que havia portas. Olharam uma por uma encontrando os quartos vazios.

- Saga não está aqui, podemos voltar? – indagou Aioria.

- Vamos olhar naquela ultima, aí voltamos. – disse Mu. – vai que ele queria dormir sozinho.

Deba e o leonino não gostaram muito mas acompanharam o cavaleiro da primeira casa. Mu tocou a maçaneta e lentamente abriu a porta. Acendeu a luz ficando surpreso. O quarto era de casal, com uma decoração bem diferente dos outros aposentos.

- Quero ficar aqui. – disse o taurino, sentindo-se melhor.

- Bem mais agradável... – murmurou o leonino.

O ambiente começou a exalar cheiro de rosas.

- Afrodite? – Mu aproximou da porta olhando para o corredor, ficando receoso, não havia sinal do pisciano e metade das luzes do corredor piscavam.

- É o Dite? – indagou o brasileiro.

- Não. – preferiu nem mencionar o fato das luzes. – pode ser que usaram algo que cheira rosas.

Aioria olhava o quarto. Do lado de fora um relâmpago cortou o céu. O trovão que se deu logo depois foi tão forte que balançou as janelas.

- Esse foi...

A luz piscou, alguns pequenos objetos que estava dispostos sobre mesas, criados mudos começaram a flutuar.

- Mu?

- Sou eu não...

O ariano deu alguns passos para trás encostando-se ao parapeito da janela. Ele virou e por pouco não gritou. Não sabia se era reflexo ou se tinha alguém do lado de fora, o que era impossível pois estavam no terceiro andar, o fato era que viu o rosto de uma mulher. Ela o olhava de forma assustada e começou a falar algo que ele não escutava. Enquanto isso Aioria e Deba desviavam dos objetos que flutuavam.

- Faça alguma coisa Aioria!

- Por que eu? – olhou para Deba.

O taurino tentou elevar seu cosmo, pois talvez parasse o movimento, entretanto não conseguiu.

- Não consigo usar meu cosmo.

O leonino tentou e também não conseguiu.

Na janela, Mu tentava entender o que a moça dizia.

_- "Saia daqui."_ – ecoou na mente dele.

- O que?

- _"Precisam ir embora."_

A imagem dela tornou-se um borrão, antes que o cavaleiro pudesse dizer alguma coisa, os vidros estouraram, fazendo o ariano ir ao chão. Os objetos voaram com mais rapidez, a luz começou a piscar freneticamente e depois apagou-se.

- Vamos sair daqui.

Deba ajudou Mu a levantar e rapidamente saíram do quarto. Aioria puxou a porta, batendo-a.

**O.o.O.o.O**

O segundo grupo parou no segundo andar. MM e Kamus seguiam na frente, Miro no meio e Shura atrás. O espanhol ao passar perto do elevador estranhou, ele parado no quarto andar. Usavam as tochas, pois não havia luz, no entanto, o marcador do elevador estava aceso.

- "Será que é o Saga?" – Shura foi até o interruptor, mas a luz não acendeu indicando que realmente estavam sem luz.

- Parece que esse andar é em formato de T. – disse Kamus. – Shura para a direita, Mask e eu vamos em frente e Miro para a esquerda. Nos encontramos aqui.

Concordaram, com cada um seguindo com sua tocha.

Shura seguiu pelo corredor, não era muito longo e tinha apenas quatro portas. Nas duas primeiras não encontrou nada de anormal e aquilo o deixou mais tranquilo. Depois da experiência da mesa, qualquer ruído o deixava temeroso. Era estranho ser um cavaleiro de Atena, que enfrentou dezenas de batalhas e perigos extremos está ressabiado com aquele lugar.

- "É diferente..." – pensou. – a situação é diferente...

Abriu a terceira porta e também não encontrou nada de anormal, quando estava indo para a quarta a luz acendeu. Levou um susto, mas suspirou aliviado. Abriu a ultima porta, era um quarto de casal sem grandes atrativos.

- Tudo normal...

Puxou a porta, sem perceber que as janelas estavam abrindo.

Miro seguia de maneira despreocupada. Abriu todas as portas e nada. Com a volta da luz apagou sua tocha deixando num canto. Faltava apenas uma porta que ficava ao final do corredor. De certo que Saga não estava lá, mas para não ouvir reclamações foi conferir. Abriu de uma vez ficando surpreso. Era um cômodo grande, todo branco e sem móvel algum, apenas um lençol pregado na parede. O escorpião aproximou e puxou o lençol, pois viu que ele cobria alguma coisa.

- Oh... – murmurou.

Era um quadro que ocupava quase toda a parede. Nele estava retratado um casal e ao julgar pelas roupas deveria ser bem antigo. O homem tinha uma face estranha, mas a mulher...

- Que gata. – exclamou.

Miro fixou o olhar no rosto da jovem. Ela era muito bela. O cavaleiro não conseguia desviar a atenção do rosto dela, tanto que nem percebeu quando sentou no chão. A porta aos poucos foi fechando sem fazer barulho...

MM e Kamus também olharam todos os cômodos não encontrando nada de anormal.

- Saga não está aqui. – disse o canceriano.

- Saga as vezes é um irresponsável, parece com o Kanon.

A luz voltou, MM apagou sua tocha, mas Kamus achou melhor conservar a dele pois a luz poderia acabar novamente.

- Só restou aquele cômodo. - disse o francês. – não custa olhar.

Dirigiram para lá. MM abriu a porta. Era um quarto simples.

- Ele não está aqui. – disse o italiano. – de certo...

Foi interrompido pelo som de uma música. Os dois trocaram olhares entrando no aposento. Percebendo de onde vinha o som o aquariano aproximou de uma velha escrivaninha. Uma caixa de música estava tocando.

- Isso deve ser tão velho que aciona sozinha. – MM aproximou.

- Talvez...

Kamus fechou a caixinha. Nessa hora a luz piscou duas vezes.

- Achei que a luz fosse acabar novamente. – Mask olhava para lâmpada.

- Vamos.

Quando estavam saindo a musica voltou a tocar e segundos depois os vidros estouraram de uma vez.

- Por Atena! – MM levou as mãos ao rosto para se proteger.

- Vidros não estouram do nada, nem teve um forte trovão. – Kamus estranhou, aproximando da janela, alguns pingos de chuva o atingiram.

- Esse lugar é muito esquisito. Vamos chamar o Shura e Miro e sair daqui. Não estou gostando do clima.

- Logo você? – Kamus sorriu. – para quem colecionava cabeças, está agindo muito estranho.

- É contraditório eu sei, mas admito que não gosto desse lugar. Sinto mais a vontade no Yomotsu do que aqui. Vamos embora.

Os dois encontraram com Shura no meio do caminho.

- Nada do Saga não é? – indagou Shura.

- Sumiu. E o Miro?

- Não sei Kamus.

- Vamos atrás dele e dar o fora daqui. – disse MM tomando a dianteira.

Os três seguiram para a área que Miro foi. Acharam estranho não vê-lo no corredor, sendo que todas as portas estavam fechadas.

- Só o que faltava. – Shura fechou a terceira porta. – ele também sumiu.

Kamus tocou a maçaneta da ultima porta, a porta porém não abriu.

- Está trancada. – forçou mais um pouco.

- Deixa me tentar.

MM aproximou e quando foi para toca-la, a porta abriu de forma lenta.

- Miro? – Kamus pouco se importou com a porta ao ver o amigo sentado no chão olhando para um quadro. – Miro.

Ele pareceu não ouvir.

- Miro. – Shura tocou no ombro dele. – Miro.

O escorpião sequer se mexeu.

MM olhou para o amigo e depois para o quadro. Não se importou com a face do homem, mas a da mulher havia algo estranho.

- Vamos tira-lo daqui.

- O que? – Shura e Kamus o fitaram.

MM passou a mão pelo braço do escorpião.

- Vamos Miro.

- Não! Eu não vou sair daqui!

- Não me obrigue a usar a força.

- Não saio! Ficarei aqui para sempre... – fitou a pintura. – para sempre. – sorriu.

- Do que está falando Miro? – Kamus o fitou sem entender.

- Você vem agora.

MM imobilizou o escorpião, passando a arrasta-lo.

- Me solta _carcamando_ maldito! Eu não quero sair daqui!

Miro se debatia com uma força fora do normal. MM estava tendo dificuldade em segura-lo.

- Me ajude aqui Shura.

Mesmo sem entender o espanhol ajudou-o. A força do grego não diminuiu.

- Me soltem! Eu mato vocês! Eu não quero sair daqui! Ela é minha!

Kamus não entendia o surto do amigo, mas ajudou Shura e MM a segura-lo. Só com a força dos três é que conseguiam arrastar o escorpião que não parava de se debater.

- Me soltem!Me soltem seus cretinos!

Com muito custo conseguiram arrasta-lo para fora. Antes de fechar a porta Shura fitou a pintura, o rosto da mulher parecia lhe sorrir. O cavaleiro sentiu um calafrio fechando a porta rapidamente. Foi só Miro pisar no corredor, que sua força o abandonou e se não fosse por Kamus ele tinha ido ao chão. O grego soltou um longo suspiro.

- Miro. – o aquariano o sustentou.

- Kamus...?

- O que estava fazendo lá dentro? – indagou MM de forma fria.

- Eu entrei para ver se o Saga estava... aí tirei o lençol e...

- E?

- Por que estão me segurando?

- Por nada. – disse o canceriano. – quando olhou para o retrato sentiu alguma coisa?

- Só achei a moça bonita, por que?

- Nada, vamos...

A luz acabou. O corredor ficou numa profunda escuridão, pois ate a tocha que Kamus trazia consigo, havia deixado no quarto para ajudar Miro. Shura encolheu ainda mais ao se lembrar do sorriso da mulher. Kamus tateou ate encontrar uma mesa que tivesse uma lanterna. Quando a chama elevou, o espanhol suspirou aliviado.

- Vamos embora daqui.

**O.o.O.o.O**

O grupo de Shaka chegara ao primeiro andar, apenas as tochas que eles carregavam é que garantia a iluminação.

- Vou dá uma volta lá fora. – disse Kanon. – as vezes ele saiu.

- Com essa tempestade? – indagou Dite.

- Saga tem gostos esquisitos.

Kanon tomou o rumo da porta de entrada.

- Vamos nos dividir. – disse Shaka, tomando um rumo.

Dite e Dohko trocaram olhares, mas acabaram concordando.

A direção que Shaka tomou dava numa única porta. Ela era grande feita em madeira maciça, o que deu um pouco de trabalho para o indiano. Quando ele conseguiu abrir, as luzes acenderam, revelando ser uma sala de jogos.

- Ainda bem que não descobriram isso. – disse olhando a sala toda equipada com os mais diferentes tipos de jogos o que certamente agradaria certos cavaleiros.

Enquanto isso Dite seguiu para outro lado que dava na lareira, talvez Saga estivesse por lá. Achou ótimo a luz ter voltado assim facilitaria a busca e diminuiria a sensação ruim que sentia. Pensou em apagar a tocha, mas algo dentro dele suplicou para que deixasse acesa. Obedecendo ao seu sexto sentido entrou na sala. Tudo estava normal.

- Aqui ele nem apareceu...

Notou uma pequena bandeja contendo um conjunto de jarra e copos na tonalidade escura, de certo deixado pela empregada que avisara que havia várias desses conjuntos espalhados pelo hotel. Sentiu sede.

- Se o Saga não tiver uma boa explicação, - Dite enchia o copo enquanto olhava para a decoração do cômodo. – Shaka vai matar ele.

Tampou a jarra e pegou o copo para leva-lo a boca, quando sentiu um cheiro muito forte vindo dele. O pisciano derramou um pouco do conteúdo sobre a bandeja arregalando os olhos.

- Zeus! – deu um salto para trás.

Quando ergueu o olhar, a face ficou branca. As paredes estavam cobertos de rostos.

- Mas o que é isso?

Não eram cabeças físicas, mas sim desenhos, vários tipos de rostos de idosos a crianças.

- Ate parece com a antiga casa de câncer...

As janelas abriram de uma vez e uma forte rajada de vento fez levantar as cortinas e apagar a tocha de Dite. O cavaleiro estremeceu.

Dohko tomou o rumo da sala de jantar, com a luz de volta, ficaria mais fácil a busca. Na sala não havia sinais de nada que pudessem indicar que Saga estivera naquele local. Vendo uma porta ao fundo julgou que fosse a cozinha e foi para lá que dirigiu-se. O local estava em ordem.

- Onde ele se meteu?

A cozinha, ao contrario dos outros ambientes do primeiro andar, era quatro degraus mais baixo do nível da superfície, o que explicava a pequena escada que ligava o ambiente a sala de jantar, por conta disso as janelas eram basculantes retangulares e quase davam no nível da rua. Dohko notou que nos três, dos quatros basculantes a agua empoçava.

- Isso amanha vai está cheio de agua.

Procurou para ver se não havia alimentos que pudessem estragar, mas estes deveriam está guardados em outro lugar, pois não viu nada.

- Coitada delas. – pensou nas empregadas.

Estava prestes a ir embora, quando ouviu um forte barulho de panelas caindo no chão.

Uma prateleira inteira estava no chão.

- Que susto! – caminhou ate as panelas. – por sorte não amassou.

Mal acabou de falar, outros objetos começaram a cair, as gavetas abriam e fechavam bruscamente. Ele voltou a atenção para os basculantes, a agua já começava a descer pelo azulejo, contudo na ultima janela, não era agua e sim um liquido vermelho...

Kanon teve que forçar a porta para poder sair do hotel, do lado de fora a chuva caia sem trégua e os raios continuavam a cortar o céu. Ele correu ate o local onde a van tinha deixado-os mas não viu nada. Sem sinal de Saga.

- "Onde você se meteu?"

Usando uma das mãos como proteção, ainda deu mais uma volta pelo local, mas sem sucesso. Voltou a atenção para o castelo quando viu as luzes acenderem, em uma das janelas do segundo andar, notou que alguém olhava para ele. Tentou forçar a visão para ver se era Saga, mas as luzes se apagaram novamente.

- É melhor voltar.

Saiu correndo pois a chuva apertara ainda mais. Algo parou no mesmo lugar onde ele estava anteriormente. As roupas estavam molhadas e o cabelo grudado no rosto, por causa da escuridão seu rosto não era visível, porém um relâmpago cortou o céu, iluminando o local, contudo apenas mostrou o sorriso maléfico do tal ser.

Shaka não vendo nada de anormal, deixou o salão de jogos, foi a conta de fechar a porta para a luz cair novamente.

Kanon assim que pisou na recepção pegou a tocha que havia deixando sobre um vaso, o que lhe garantiu iluminação quando a luz se foi.

Assim que sua tocha apagou Dite resolveu sair o mais rápido possível do local. No caminho a luz apagou e para piorar a porta não queria abrir.

- Abre. – forçava a maçaneta. – abre logo.

A escuridão era agoniante.

- Abre. – colocou mais força.

O sangue gelou, pois começou a sentir uma respiração no seu pescoço. Ele não pensou duas vezes, afastou-se um pouco da porta e deu um chute, fazendo o objeto ser arremessado. Foi as pressas encontrar com os outros.

Dohko acompanhava o risco vermelho descer pelo azulejo, a luz apagou na hora e o barulho de coisas caindo aumentou. O libriano correu em direção a porta, quase tropeçando nos degraus e com muito custo abriu e saiu, mas batendo nos vários moveis por causa da falta de iluminação. Ele chegou ao hall do elevador e por pouco não gritou a ver uma tocha aproximar.

- O que foi Dohko? – era Kanon.

- Você não vai acreditar.

- No que?

- Estava na cozinha, as panelas começaram a cair, a luz acabou eu vi sangue na parede. – dizia de uma vez. – esse lugar é esquisito.

- Eu sei... – ficou calado, nunca vira Dohko tão pálido.

- Eu quero sair daqui!

Por pouco Dite não trombou em Kanon. Tanto ele quanto Dohko ficaram pasmos com a brancura do rosto do pisciano.

- Tem cabeças! Tem cabeças ali! Muitas.

- Como assim Dite?

- Eu senti alguém atrás de mim. Prefiro mil vezes enfrentar os juízes do que ter essa sensação.

- Por que estão agitados assim? – indagou Shaka que acabava de chegar.

- Nada. – respondeu Dohko, preferiu não contar, ate porque o virginiano não iria acreditar. – Achou o Saga?

- Não.

- Meu irmão sumiu.

- Vamos encontrar com os outros. – Shaka tomava o rumo da escada.

- Mas não seria aqui? – indagou Dohko.

- É melhor subirmos. – disse Dite não querendo ficar um minuto sequer naquele local.

Aioria e Deba desciam as escadas em disparada, mesmo no escuro e por conta do desespero por pouco não trombaram com Shura.

- Eu quero sair daqui. – disse o taurino.

- O que foi? – indagou MM.

- Nada... – disse Mu acabando de descer as escadas. – pelo visto nada do Saga.

- Ele sumiu. – disse Miro.

- Vamos encontrar com os outros, talvez tiveram mais sorte.

O grupo acabou de descer encontrando com os demais no começo da escada.

- Pelo jeito nada do meu irmão.. – Kanon fitou-os.

- Talvez ele voltou para o quarto. – disse MM.

A porta de madeira que estava escrito "entrada proibida" emitiu um ruído. Notaram que ela estava apenas encostada.

- Ele não desceria aí... – murmurou Dite. - ou desceria...?

- Deve ter achado que a chave que liga a luz está lá embaixo. – disse Shaka. – primeiro Miro nos trás para esse lugar, depois Saga some. Quando voltarmos vou castiga-los! Fiquem aqui vou atrás dele.

Deba segurou o braço dele.

- Eu vou com você.

- Eu também. – disse Dite. – aqui eu não fico.

- O que está acontecendo com vocês? – notou que todos estavam com olhares estranhos e apreensivos.

- Promete que não vai ficar nervoso? Ou rir?

- Falem logo!

Olharam entre si.

- Sei que somos cavaleiros, - iniciou Deba. – que já enfrentamos muitas coisas difíceis e situações que poderia nos causar medo e apreensão, mas...

- Mas?

- Esse lugar Shaka. Não é possível que você não esteja sentindo nada, logo você.

- O que quer dizer?

- No nosso quarto, - disse Dite. – tinha sangue na minha cama, depois quando estava na sala da lareira, vi rostos desenhados na parede, muitos rostos.

- Sentimos cheiro de rosas e o Dite não estava perto. – disse Aioria. – depois objetos começaram a voar na nossa frente.

- Quando saímos da primeira vez, - iniciou Shura. – a mesinha que jogávamos começou a mexer.

- Vidros espatifam do nada. – disse Mu, MM e Kanon concordaram.

- Vi sangue na parede da cozinha. – disse Dohko.

- A janela do nosso quarto abriu e fechou sozinha. – Miro completou.

- E uma caixa de musica que não parava de tocar. – Kamus também se pronunciou.

- Desde pequeno, eu sinto quando o ambiente está diferente. – Deba tornou a falar. – esse lugar tem alguma coisa. E não é algo que podemos combater usando nossos cosmos, é diferente. Uma coisa é voce ter um inimigo a frente, de forma palpável, você dá um soco e resolve, outra é não saber o que, ou quem acertar...

Shaka fitou a todos, principalmente MM. De todos ele que tinha que ser o mais cético ou menos suscetível a esses "eventos" no entanto o canceriano trazia a expressão séria. Durante o tempo que ficou sozinho, não viu ou ouviu nada estranho. Era certo que o castelo tinha uma energia baixa, mas vários lugares também eram assim. O próprio santuário fora assim por muitos anos.

O virginiano deu as costas abrindo a porta. Usando sua tocha acendeu a primeira que estava pregada na parede, contudo a luz voltou.

Os demais cavaleiros ficaram ressabiados, de certo Saga achara a chave da luz e Shaka passaria um sermão neles.

- Vamos.

O cavaleiro de virgem começou a descer. Os outros limitaram a segui-lo. Era melhor receber um xingamento de Shaka do que ficar naquele lugar. Logo que o grupo sumiu a porta fechou-se sozinha. Apesar de ter iluminação elétrica essa era muito fraca. Eles desceram cerca de dois andares. As paredes eram úmidas e havia varias goteiras o que fazia o chão ficar cheio de poças. Quando terminaram de descer depararam com um pequeno vão e dele seguia três corredores.

- Kamus, MM e Dite para a esquerda. – disse Shaka. – assim que acharem o Saga comuniquem por cosmo, se der. Mu, Dohko, Miro e Kanon o mesmo procedimento, vão pelo meio. Eu e os demais vamos para a direita. Levem as tochas pois a luz pode voltar a acabar.

A contragosto concordaram. A passos lentos cada grupo tomou um rumo.

* * *

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Scorpio no Nyx - Resolveram ir atrás do Saga e que agora terão que aguentar tudo que vai acontecer no subsolo do castelo...**

**Rodrigo - Tive muitas dificuldades para fazer, afinal de contas morro de medo de terror, mas até que consegui fazer rsrs**

* * *

**Capitulo II**

* * *

**Corredor da esquerda...**

O corredor era estreito e longo. Andaram por volta de dez minutos sem encontrar uma única porta. Afrodite que seguia mais atrás segurava duas tochas para no caso da luz acabar. Estavam quase no fim quando viram uma porta.

- Não custa olhar. – disse MM abrindo-a.

Ficaram surpresos por não verem quase nada com exceção de algumas correntes penduradas, alguns objetos de ferro e um poço. O pisciano depositou uma das tochas no suporte da parede. Kamus caminhou lentamente ate o poço.

- Estranho isso aqui. – disse MM.

- O castelo deve ter sido construído sobre ele, essas pedras são mais antigas.

- Será que tem água? Deve ser muito fundo, pois não dá para ver nada. – Dite pegou uma pedra e jogou, não escutando barulho. – deve está seco.

- Deve ser muito antigo. – MM afastou-se caminhando na direção do fundo do cômodo onde tinha alguns objetos. Dite foi atrás.

Kamus continuou a fitar o poço. Tudo foi muito rápido, apenas sentiu algo empurrando-o e em seguida o corpo bater na água, sem emitir um ruído sequer.

**Corredor da direita...**

Dohko, Mu, Miro e Kanon seguiam pelo corredor num profundo silencio. Havia apenas duas portas ao final dele.

- Eu e Dohko, Miro e Mu. – disse o geminiano.

Acordaram com cada dupla parando em frente a uma porta.

O libriano e Kanon entraram. O cômodo estava repleto de objetos, pedaços de moveis, madeiras, cadeiras.

- Deve ser um local de despejo. – Dohko deu uma volta.

- É o que parece...

Ate então tudo estava normal ate começarem a sentir um forte cheiro.

- Que cheiro é esse? – o grego levou as mãos ao nariz.

Além do forte cheiro, começaram a ouvir barulhos de algo arrastando, como se fossem correntes.

Na outra sala...

Ela era parecida com a do lado, com exceção que as coisas estavam cobertas por vários lençóis velhos. Movido pela curiosidade Miro foi ate o que parecia ser uma velha cristaleira. Retirou o pano sujo que a cobria, dando um sorriso. Sobre ela havia um velho quadro, era pequeno e perfeitamente passível de ser segurado com as mãos. Mas o que deixou o escorpião feliz era o que estava retratado nele: uma jovem...

O ariano olhava atentamente para os objetos, sentia algo diferente vindo deles, aquele lugar tinha uma energia forte.

No outro cômodo, o ruído e o cheiro ficavam cada vez mais intensos.

- Esse lugar é assombrado Kanon. – disse Dohko, sentindo o estomago dá voltas por causa do cheiro.

- Concordo.

O geminiano deu um passo para trás, quando notou que pisou em algum liquido.

- Zeus! – gritou dando um salto.

Dohko voltou imediatamente a atenção para ele arregalando os olhos.

- Sangue?

O chinês sentiu algo no rosto, passou a mão para ver o que era. Os dedos foram manchados por algo em tom vermelho. Ele voltou a atenção para cima, não havia nada no teto, mas pingava-se sangue.

Miro olhava de forma contemplativa para o retrato, era a mesma mulher da outra pintura.

- Não há nada aqui Miro, - Mu aproximou. – vamos embora.

Ele não respondeu.

- Miro?

- Não vou embora. – disse sem fita-lo.

- Do que está falando? – notou que ele segurava um quadro. – que quadro é esse?

- Da mulher mais linda do mundo.

- Não é hora para isso. – soltou um longo suspiro. – vamos.

Tudo foi muito rápido e quando o ariano percebeu estava no chão, com o rosto roxo. Mu tinha tocado no braço de Miro para tira-lo dali, contudo o escorpião rapidamente deu lhe um soco muito forte.

- Miro...?

- Não saio daqui! – berrou. Seu olhar era sinistro.

Do outro lado...

- Vamos sair daqui. – disse Kanon vendo onde pisava. – achar o Saga e sair desse castelo.

Dohko apenas concordou acompanhando-o. Os dois entraram onde Miro e Mu estavam achando estranho ver o ariano no chão.

- O que foi Mu? – indagou o chinês.

Kanon notou que Miro segurava algo.

- O que é isso Miro?

- Isso é meu! – vociferou, recuando vários passos. – não toque nela!

- Que isso Miro. – Kanon sorriu. – não precisa ficar assim.

- Não se aproximem! – recuou ainda mais, abraçando de forma possessiva o quadro.

Dohko, Mu e Kanon trocaram olhares.

- Deixe isso aí Miro e vamos embora. – a voz do libriano saiu bem séria.

- Não vou a lugar algum! – fitou o quadro dando um grande sorriso. – ficarei para sempre com ela...

- Vai ter que ser a força. – disse Kanon. – nós três.

Concordaram e num rompante os três praticamente pularam em cima do escorpião.

- Não toquem nela!

Com uma força descomunal, Miro afastou os, a sorte foi que ele não manifestou seu cosmo.

- Que força é essa... – o ariano levantou. – isso não é normal.

- Minha... Minha... – o olhar do grego estava vidrado. – minha para sempre...

- Miro é só um quadro, já chega! – Dohko estava preocupado com o "estado" do amigo.

- Se chegarem perto eu mato vocês! – abraçou o quadro. – ficaremos juntos por toda eternidade...

- O que deu nele... – Mu estava assustado com as atitudes do cavaleiro.

- É o quadro. – disse Dohko. – tem alguma coisa nele. Kanon e eu vamos segurá-lo, Mu tente pegar o quadro.

- Está bem. – o geminiano estralou os dedos, teria que usar toda a força nele.

Aproveitando da distração de Miro que olhava para a face da jovem, Dohko e Kanon saltaram sobre ele.

- ME SOLTEM!

- Vai Mu! – gritou Kanon usando toda sua força para segurar o amigo.

O lemuriano mentalizou o quadro fazendo-o aparecer em outro local.

- Não! – berrou o escorpião. – eu vou mata-los! – a super força voltou e Dohko e Kanon tinham dificuldade em segura-lo.

Rapidamente Mu foi ate o objeto e destruiu-o usando os pés.

- EU MATO! NÃO VAO TIRA-LA DE MIM!

- Me perdoe por isso.

Dohko fechou o punho e deu um soco no estomago de Miro, o cavaleiro foi de joelhos. Aos poucos a força que emanava dele foi diminuindo.

- O que houve...? – Miro levou as mãos a cabeça, sentia-a latejar.

- Você está bem? – o libriano o ajudou a levantar.

- Estou... o que houve?

- Nada de mais. – disse Kanon. – vamos encontrar com os outros.

**Corredor do meio...**

Shaka, Deba, Shura e Aioria seguiam pelo corredor do meio. Assim como os demais corredores não havia muitas portas, tendo apenas duas.

- Eu olho nessa. – disse Shura.

- Estaremos naquela. – Shaka apontou.

O cavaleiro de capricórnio girou a maçaneta, fechando a porta assim que entrou. Segurava uma tocha, mas acabou apagando.

- Achei...

Sorriu ao ver no fundo do cômodo o transformador da luz. Caminhou ate ele para certificar que não havia nada de errado que pudesse ameaçar a luz apagar.

- Acho que não acabará tão cedo.

Mal acabou de falar a luz piscou duas vezes. O cavaleiro assustou-se olhando imediatamente para o transformador.

- "Não apague até sairmos desse lugar." – pensou.

Contudo aconteceu o contrario, a luz apagou. A escuridão tomou conta do lugar deixando o cavaleiro apreensivo. Tateando tentou chegar ate o transformador, mas antes que pudesse tocar no objeto sentiu uma respiração atrás de si. Shura sentiu um frio na espinha.

- Quem está aí?

Virou-se num rompante, mas não obteve resposta. Novamente sentiu uma presença atrás de si. O cavaleiro recuou alguns passos, totalmente apreensivo. Era notório que não estava só.

- _Assassino..._ – foi mais um rosnar do que uma voz propriamente dita.

Aquilo assustou o espanhol, a palavra saiu bem nítida.

- _Assassino..._

- Quem está aí? Se não aparecer não me responsabilizo.

Como não obteve resposta, tentou usar seu cosmo, mas não conseguiu. Começou a sentir uma mão fria passando por seu rosto. Ficou estático.

- _Assassino..._ – a voz soprou em seu ouvido.

**Do lado de fora...**

Foi Shaka que abriu a porta, Aioria foi atrás, em seguida Aldebaran. Assim que o brasileiro pisou no lugar, sentiu um arrepio que percorreu o corpo todo.

- Tem algo aqui Shaka. – disse.

O virginiano ignorou adentrando mais no local, que não tinha muita coisa, só alguns objetos estranhos.

- O que é isso? – indagou.

- São armas de tortura. – disse o leonino. – já vi algumas delas na prisão Shounion. Saga, quero dizer Ares, gostava desse tipo de arma. São da Era medieval.

Aioria dava mais detalhes sobre aquelas armas e Shaka escutava com atençã num canto encolhia-se cada vez mais, a sensação ruim aumentava...

Aquele salão onde eles estavam, tinha o teto mais alto e devido a iluminação escassa, algumas partes estavam escuras, e em uma dessas partes, havia algo que observava atentamente os três embaixo.

**Corredor da esquerda...**

A agua estava gelada. Kamus deu um impulso para voltar a superfície contudo sentiu algo puxando-o para baixo. Tentou varias vezes voltar, mas não conseguiu. Tentou então usar seu cosmo, mas sem sucesso, ele era cada vez mais puxado para o fundo.

- "Socorro." – pediu em pensamento ao perceber que morreria afogado, pois estava ficando sem forças.

No cômodo Dite e Mask examinavam os objetos.

- Vamos embora, não há nada aqui. – o sueco levantou. – cadê o Kamus?

MM olhou ao redor, vendo a porta aberta.

- Deve ter saído para procurar. – levantou. – vamos.

Os dois caminhavam para a porta, Dite estava prestes a pegar a tocha quando sentiu um arrepio.

- O que foi Dite? – indagou MM ao vê-lo pálido.

- Uma sensação estranha...

- Que sensação?

- Não sei ao certo...

Seguiu alguns segundos de silencio, ate que os dois voltaram a atenção para o poço.

- Kamus... – murmuram ao mesmo tempo.

Correram ate o poço.

- Kamus! Kamus!

Sem resposta.

- Ele deve ter caído. – MM arrancou uma corrente do teto. – desce eu puxo depois.

Dite foi descendo. Percebeu que o poço era fundo e que depois de determinada altura ele ficava mais largo. Somente depois de mais alguns metros é que sentiu a agua. Usando a tocha que trazia consigo iluminou o local, vendo o aquariano boiando.

- Kamus!

O corpo estremeceu ao contato com a agua gelada. Dite nadou ate o aquariano, quando estava perto jogou a tocha fora para melhor amarra-lo. Quando percebeu que ele estava bem preso puxou a corrente. MM entendeu passando a puxa-lo com cuidado.

Dite estava mergulhado na escuridão, já sentia o corpo perder calor devido a temperatura da agua, somado a isso o desejo de MM jogar logo a corrente. De repente o pisciano sentiu algo puxando-o para baixo. Seu corpo afundou e toda vez que tentava voltar não conseguia. O cosmo também foi inútil.

Faltando pouco para a entrada, MM pegou Kamus deitando-o no chão. Não pensou duas vezes fazendo respiração boca a boca nele. Depois de três tentativas o aquariano começou a tossir.

- Kamus... – MM suspirou aliviado.

- Tira... o Dite de lá... rápido...

O pisciano afundou mais uma vez, quando escutou o barulho da corrente chocando com a água. Rapidamente a segurou, puxando para que MM o puxasse. Já na superfície tossia sem parar.

- Você está bem? – Mask o amparou.

- Sim... como foi parar lá? – olhou para o francês.

- Alguém me empurrou.

- Mas não fomos nós. – disse MM.

- Senti alguém me empurrando e lá embaixo algo me puxava para o fundo.

- Comigo também. – disse Dite.

- Algum animal? – MM ajudou Dite a levantar.

- Não sei... mas o que quer que seja nos queria mortos.

Kamus concordou. Não acreditava em certas coisas, mas depois dessa experiência passou a acreditar.

- É melhor irmos embora.

**Na outra sala...**

Shura recuou vários passos ate encostar numa parede fria. A respiração quente parecia acompanha-lhe pois senti-a perto do pescoço.

- _Mata sem piedade..._

- Não sei do que está falando.

_- Merece morrer..._

Tudo que o espanhol sentiu foi o corpo ser arremessado contra a parede oposta, a batida foi brusca.

- Ah... - soltou um gemido de dor.

_- Mata até crianças..._

Novamente o corpo foi impulsionado. Dessa vez foi ao chão, quando se recuperou notou que a luz tinha voltado. Rapidamente levantou a procura de quem estaria causando tudo aquilo, entretanto não havia nada na sala.

- Sonho...? - murmurou.

- _Acha mesmo?_

Voltou a atenção para onde ouvira a voz. Na parede do seu lado esquerdo estava escrito a palavra assassino. A luz apagou, mergulhando-o novamente na escuridão. Shura tentava sentir a "presença", mas não conseguia. A essas horas o corpo estava banhado de suor, a adrenalina estava a mil.

_- A noite está apenas começando..._

Como da primeira vez, Shura foi lançado contra a parede, começou então a ouvir vozes e mais vozes gritando "assassino" e risadas, muitas risadas.

O cavaleiro não sabia para onde correr e as vozes ficavam cada vez mais insistentes e mais altas.

- Chega! - gritou tapando os ouvidos. - calem a boca!

Para piorar sentia mãos tocando-o.

_Perto dali..._

Kanon praticamente arrastava Miro.

- O que deu em você? - indagou o escorpião. - quer me soltar?

- Não. - disse seco.

Estavam quase no ponto de partida quando avistaram o canceriano, Kamus e Dite.

- O que aconteceu? - indagou Dohko ao ver as roupas do aquariano e do pisciano molhadas.

Os três ficaram em silencio.

- Algo tentou mata-los. - disse MM.

- O que?

- Já fui muitas vezes no Yomotsu e sei quando tem coisa errada. - o canceriano estava sério. - Deba tem razão em dizer que aqui tem algo. Tem coisa errada nesse lugar.

- Precisamos achar rápido meu irmão e darmos o fora daqui.

Na sala Shura estava encolhido num canto, com as mãos nos ouvidos e as vozes não paravam. O cavaleiro já chorava, devido aos gritos de "assassino."

O grupo seguia pelo corredor do meio em silencio.

Shura já não aguentava mais as vozes aos pés do ouvido, estava enlouquecendo. Chorava e chorava e uma súbita vontade de se matar surgiu. Ele levantou as pressas e tateando até encontrar a porta começou a bater de forma desesperada.

- Socorro! Por Atena!

No corredor o grupo se aproximava, quando começaram a ouvir uma voz.

- Quem está gritando? – indagou Dohko.

- Vem daquela porta. – apontou o ariano.

Aproximaram, escutando o barulho de algo esmurrando a porta e gritos de socorro.

- Essa voz... – murmurou Miro.

- Shura! – exclamou Kanon.

- SOCORRO! Me tirem daqui! Eu não sou um assassino!

- Shura? – Kamus tentou abrir a porta, mas estava trancada. – Shura abra a porta.

- NÃO! – berrou. – DESAPAREÇAM, EU NÃO FIZ NADA!

Do lado de fora ficaram assustado com os berros.

- Tira logo ele de lá. – Miro estava assustado.

Dohko tomou distancia e estava prestes a arrebentar a porta com um chute, mas Kanon o deteu.

- Vai machuca-lo. Ele está atrás da porta. – o geminiano aproximou e fechando o punho deu um soco acima da fechadura.

A porta se abriu e um desesperado espanhol saiu de lá abraçando o primeiro que viu. Afrodite.

- Eu juro que não sabia... – soluçava. – eu não queria mata-lo... eu...

- Calma Shura. – o sueco estava tentava acalma-lo e si acalmar.

- Shura. – MM o chamou.

Ele continuou abraçado ao pisciano.

- SHURA!

MM aumentou a voz, dessa vez conseguindo a atenção do cavaleiro.

- O que aconteceu?

- A luz... – olhou para a porta, a luz estava acesa. – ela...

- O que tem a luz?

- Tinha alguém comigo... e ficou falando que eu era assassino, que... – as mãos tremiam.

- Calma Shura. – Mu tocou no ombro dele. – já passou. Respira fundo.

Obedeceu.

- Mais uma vez.

Depois da segunda vez ele começou a serenar.

- Se sente melhor?

- Sim Mu. – limpou as lagrimas.

- Onde estão os outros?

- Seguiram em frente Kanon.

- Então vamos. – iniciou o cortejo.

- Vem Shura. – Afrodite segurou o braço dele, pois ele ainda tremia um pouco.

Kanon abriu a porta, Shaka e Aioria estavam no meio do salão, enquanto Deba estava encolhido num canto.

- Tudo bem Deba? – indagou Mu.

- Não... eu quero sair daqui... não estou me sentindo bem...

- Vamos sair daqui agora. – disse MM aproximando da dupla. – Vamos tira-los daqui. – olhou para Mu referindo-se ao taurino e a Shura.

- Shaka. – Kanon parou a pouco dele. – nada do Saga?

- Não. Não tem nada aqui, com exceção daquele alçapão.

- Shura e Deba não estão passando bem.

- O que eles têm?

- Além deles, Kamus e Dite quase morreram. Miro teve um surto na outra sala. Tem alguma coisa nesse lugar. Você tinha que ser o primeiro a sentir.

- Sinto. Fale para o MM usar seu golpe.

- Não sentimos nossos cosmos e...

A luz apagou.

- PQP! - gritou Aioria. - de novo?!

- Ainda bem que o Deba guardou a dele. – disse Dite pegando-a.

- Como se pudéssemos ver alguma coisa. - disse Dohko.

A luz voltou, todos respiraram aliviados.

- Vamos sair daqui...

Deba calou-se, assim como os demais quando começaram a ouvir uma voz, bem conhecida por sinal...

- Saga?

Sem duvidas era o cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Ele trajava a roupa que usava para dormir.

Kanon fitou o irmão que estava próximo a parede mais ao fundo, de costas para eles e parecia cantarolar alguma coisa.

- Saga.

O geminiano deu um passo, mas foi segurado por Mask.

- Saga. - disse o canceriano com a voz séria.

O outro grego parecia não ouvir, ao seu lado havia um pequeno balde e Saga enfiou as duas mãos nele. Com as mãos encharcadas por um liquido vermelho, ele começou a desenhar na parede. A cena era acompanhada por todos. O cavaleiro de Gêmeos ficou por cerca de cinco minutos entre molhando a mão e fazendo novos desenhos sem qualquer nexo. Ate que ele parou.

- Saga, o que está fazendo? - indagou Dite não gostando nada daquilo.

A resposta dele, foi molhar a mão mais uma vez e com gestos bem lentos, começar a escrever uma palavra.

- O que ele... - murmurou Kamus.

A principio não entenderam, contudo... alguns engoliram a seco, outros assustaram-se, outros ficaram sem entender, mas não menos apreensivos quando o geminiano escreveu "Morte" na parede. Um cheiro forte de enxofre começou a exalar e ficaram mais assustados ao perceberem que não era tinta e sim sangue. Saga escrevera "Morte" com sangue.

- Saga exijo uma explicação! - gritou Kanon bastante assustado.

Saga deu um sorriso e aos poucos foi virando-se para eles, a cena parecia em câmera lenta e só ouviam o som das respirações. Faltava pouco para eles verem o rosto do grego, contudo a luz acabou. Ela só piscou e quando voltou...

- Saga?

O geminiano havia sumido.

- Saga? - gritou Kanon. - Saga!

- Eu não estou gostando nada disso! - disse Miro. - essas coisas estranhas, o Saga que desaparece.

- Se for uma brincadeira dele, eu juro que mato! - disse Aioria.

- Não é brincadeira. - a voz de Aldebaran saiu muito séria. - já disse que posso sentir as coisas e esse lugar tem algo.

- Algo como...? - Mu temeu perguntar.

- Primeiro tentam matar Kamus e Afrodite, sem explicação aparente. Depois Shura é... nem sei explicar, fora as outras coisas que aconteceram. E o Saga...

- O que tem o meu irmão? - Kanon ficou preocupado.

- Não estamos lidando com espectros, inimigos, deuses, etc...

- E estamos lidando com o que? - indagou Kamus.

A resposta foi abafada por um grito que parecia feminino, Dite e Shura encolheram-se, a porta atrás deles fechou-se num rompante. Shaka foi ate ela tentando abrir, mas não conseguiu, estava trancada.

- Trancada. - disse.

- E como vamos sair daqui? - indagou Aioria.

- Só vamos sair daqui depois que acharmos o Saga! - Shaka trazia a voz em tom nervoso. - e ele vai escutar muito quando eu encontra-lo! E podem parar com esse medo estúpido. Almas não podem fazer nada conosco. - tomou de forma brusca a tocha de Dite. - vamos! Antes que eu fique mais irritado!

O indiano caminhou ate o alçapão abrindo-o bruscamente. Sem se importar com a escuridão começou a descer as escadas. Os demais olharam uns para os outros e não tendo alternativa foram atrás do virginiano.

A medida que desciam a luz vinda do andar de cima diminuía, restando apenas a tocha de Shaka que seguia na frente. O lugar estava muito frio e úmido. Parecia ser um corredor estreito, pois qualquer movimento batiam na parede molhando o braço. Acabaram de descer uma escada bem íngreme. Kamus ao dá um passo escutou o barulho de algo quebrando.

- Acho que pisei em alguma coisa.

Shaka iluminou a área ao redor.

- Ossos... – disse simplesmente. – o chão está cheio de ossos.

A tocha apagou deixando-os numa profunda escuridão. Quando voltou, viram-se numa área ampla, não parecendo com nada, com os outros cômodos do castelo.

O local era oval, com varias portas ao redor, uma fina nevoa cobria o chão. Aos poucos ela foi dissipando revelando no centro, agachado no chão, Saga, que parecia desenhar algo.

- Saga. – Kanon o chamou.

O geminiano mais velho levantou, mas de costas para eles.

- Saga explique-se. – disse Shaka. – que brincadeira é essa?

- Não é brincadeira. – a voz saiu num misto da voz do cavaleiro e uma segunda voz.

Nessa hora apareceram dezenas de velas no chão circundando todo o ambiente.

- Eu só preciso de almas...

Saga voltou-se para o grupo, deixando-os pasmos. De um lado Saga tinha olhos verdes, do outro, seus olhos estavam vermelhos, a face também estava retorcida.

- Sa-ga? - Kanon recuou.

- Olá irmãozinho. - o cavaleiro deu um sorriso vil.

- O que é você? - indagou MM, percebendo que "algo" usava o cavaleiro.

- Um homem que já foi no inferno muitas vezes, não sabe o que sou?

- Não me diga... - o canceriano recuou. Enquanto esteve no Meikai soube por soldados infernais, que Hades mantinha certos "seres" aprisionados e que eram perigosos.

- Deixe-me contar uma historinha. - Saga estralou os dedos fazendo aparecer uma cadeira. - o dono desse castelo era um sujeito bem interessante. Ambicioso ao extremo e como queria sempre mais, não mostrou resistência quando eu o abordei. Daria tudo que ele quisesse em troca de sua vida. Ele aceitou. - sorriu. - ele estava de casamento marcado com uma jovem, mas ele era muito mulherengo e acabou se envolvendo com outra mulher. Sua noiva descobriu.

- Ela pulou do penhasco. - disse Dohko se lembrando da história contada pela empregada.

- Ela pulou, mas não foi por conta da traição. Pessoas gostam de historias trágicas de amor. Ela pulou porque descobriu que seu futuro marido havia feito um pacto. E que a alma dela também seria dada a mim. - fez cara de triste. - uma pena. A alma dela era tão nobre... - levantou. – ela ainda está presa nessa lugar, eu a mantenho. – olhou para Mu. – você a viu não é?

- A moça da janela... – murmurou ao se lembrar da moça que lhe disse para ir embora.

- Justamente. Continuando...o dono desse lugar casou-se com a outra, mas ela era tão vil quanto ele e por conta do dinheiro acabaram se matando. Fiquei sem minha alma, não é triste? - sorriu.

- E por que está com o meu irmão?

- Calma, eu chegarei lá. Bom... continuando... eu já estava gostando de ficar nesse mundo, mas sem um corpo fica difícil. Para trazer meu corpo por completo preciso de um ritual. Conseguir quinhentas almas. Nos primeiros meses conseguia muitas, mas com o passar dos séculos, foi ficando difícil... a fama desse lugar foi se espalhando e as pessoas sumiram. Vez ou outra conseguia uma. Nem mesmo os empregados desse hotel eu consegui. Eles não dormem aqui. - fez cara de desolado. - e faltava apenas trinta e quatro. Ate que vocês apareceram... tudo perfeito! - voltou a sentar. - dez almas que equivalem a trinta mais uma alma corrompida e uma santa que vale por duas almas! - exclamou. - justamente as trinta e quatro almas! - gargalhou. - e quando conseguir terei meu corpo e ainda vou usar a imagem desse mortal, a mente dele é tão perturbada, um prato cheio para mim. - passou a mão pelo rosto de Saga. - O primeiro sacrifício... – ele estralou os dedos.

Diante deles apareceram um grande quadro com o rosto de uma mulher. Imediatamente Miro sorriu.

- É ela...

O Escorpião começou a caminhar em direção ao quadro.

- Miro. – Kamus ainda tentou dete-lo, mas ele o empurrou.

- Vá Miro... ela é sua...era a minha ex mulher, a que matou.- novamente o geminiano estralou os dedos, fazendo com que o quadro e ele sumissem.

- Miro!

- Ele ficará bem. – Saga sorriu de forma vil.

- Eu não acredito nessas coisas... – disse Aioria.

- Ah não? – sorriu. - Deixe para dizer algo depois que tudo terminar.

Saga pegou um punhal e fez um corte na mão direita, deixando algumas gotas de sangue cair no chão. O chão brilhou revelando um grande desenho que tinha estrelas, triângulos e frases. "Saga" pegou uma pedra do bolso, banhando seu sangue nela que ficou imediatamente vermelha.

- Que comece o sacrifício.

- Não mesmo!

MM avançou sobre Saga e com toda força socou o rosto do geminiano, contudo tudo que aconteceu foi o pescoço dele virar e um pequeno filete de sangue sair da boca.

- Sua agressão só vai ferir seu amigo. Não há nada que possam fazer. - Saga deu uma estralada nas costas, o lado que continha o olho vermelho, ganhou um aspecto sombrio e uma fumaça negra circundava o braço.

-Fiquem quietos por enquanto. - dizendo isso fez com que ficassem paralisados.

- Onde está o Miro? - indagou Kamus.

- Lá.

Saga apontou para uma das portas, ela abriu revelando Miro no colo de uma mulher de péssimo aspecto. Era exatamente a mulher do quadro. Ela alisava os cabelos azuis do cavaleiro, e ele parecia está em transe.

- Maldito... – Aioria cerrou o punho.

- Não consigo arrancar todas as almas de uma vez, então... – Saga deixou uma gota do liquido vermelho pingar no chão. - vou começar primeiro com a alma santa. - um pentagrama começou a surgir de um lado do recinto. - não querem palpitar? Torna as coisas mais interessantes.

Os dourados olharam entre si. O único que poderia ser considerado alma santa era Aiolos e ele não estava lá.

- Ah, não é o Aiolos. - disse Saga derramando mais sangue no chão. O liquido vermelho parecia acompanhar o desenho no chão.

- Eu fiquei ao lado de Saga nas doze casas. - disse Dite.

- Kamus e eu traímos Atena na guerra santa. - disse Shura.

- Foi um ato terrível. - disse Saga. - Miro também não é. Assim como Dohko pois levantou a mão contra Hades.

- Mas isso, todos nós fizemos. - disse Kamus.

- Não diretamente. Dohko golpeou Hades diretamente, o que deixou Kagaho bem irritado não foi? - Saga de um simples sorriso.

- Shaka. - disse Kanon.

- A tentativa de matar o Ikki não lhe diz nada? - Saga ironizou. - Aioria também está fora, afinal matou Cassius.

- Eu estava sendo controlado por você!

- Matou. - o fitou frio. - suas mãos foram sujadas com sangue inocente.

- Kanon e principalmente eu... - murmurou MM.

- É o Mu. - disse Shaka. - cavaleiros protejam o Mu.

Saga soltou sua risada, do tempo de Ares.

- Como são ingênuos! Primeiro não podem se mexer e segundo... - riu. - Mu mandou Mask e Dite para o inferno, esqueceram?

O cavaleiro de Áries lembrou do episodio, logo no inicio da guerra santa. Saga sorriu ainda mais quando seus olhos pararam no seu alvo. Ele sim tinha a alma límpida. Shaka e Kamus acompanharam o olhar de Saga.

- "Aldebaran?" - o virginiano ficou surpreso.

- Sim meu caro. O grande coração de Aldebaran... nunca se ofende, nunca sente raiva, justo, correto, incapaz de matar uma mosca. O único que não levantou a mão contra os companheiros, nem mesmo quando cumpria minhas ordens foi capaz de matar Seiya e os outros.

Olharam para o taurino, que estava igualmente surpreso.

- A alma perfeita... - Saga começou a entoar um cântico. Logo abaixo do brasileiro apareceu um desenho de um demônio. O cavaleiro foi de joelhos ao chão.

- Deba!

- Não se preocupem. - estralou os dedos. Sob os pés de Mu, Shura, Kamus, Dohko, Aioria e Dite apareceram um pentagrama. Eles foram ao chão, tremiam muito, sendo que o ariano era o que mais sofria.

A expressão de Saga tornou-se demoníaca. A lateral de seu corpo ficou negra, os cabelos daquela parte outrora azuis ficaram negros.

- Está na hora de aplicar tudo que aprendeu como monge, Buda. – disse MM.

- Primeiro teríamos que libertar as almas aprisionadas por ele. Esse lugar está repleto delas.

Aldebaran estava acuado num canto, sentia muito frio, inclusive espasmos. Ele não via nada, mas sentia que aquele lugar estava repleto de espíritos.

- Saga volte a si! – Kanon acompanhava o desesperos dos companheiros.

- Mas estou em mim... irmãozinho... agora a alma corrompida... tão negra... mas que mostra alguns pontos de luz. - deu nos ombros. - fácil de resolver.

MM foi envolvido por uma fumaça negra. Os olhos ficaram opacos e pegando uma espada no chão partiu para cima de Kanon. Precisava que ele cometesse um assassinato, para eliminar os pontos de luz na alma de Mask.

-Está usando os poderes de Saga?

- O que vocês chamam de cosmo? Eu não preciso disso. Nem esses truques funcionam em mim. Mas ele guarda umas imagens interessantes...

Shaka olhou para os companheiros, se não fizesse nada eles poderiam morrer.

- O que é você?

- Sou um demônio.

- Então...

Shaka uniu as mãos começando a entoar um mantra budista. Saga gargalhou.

- Acha que esses mantras estúpidos são capazes de fazer alguma coisa contra mim?

- Não são para você.

A medida que entoava, o local era preenchido por pontos luminosos que flutuavam, aos poucos os pontos luminosos começaram a desaparecer. Saga olhava atordoado.

- O que está fazendo seu verme?

- Livrando essas almas da sua dominação e dando-as um descanso eterno.

- Não vai me deter.

Saga pulou em cima de Shaka. Com uma força descomunal começou a desferir socos no virginiano. Enquanto isso... Miro e os demais sentiam-se cada vez mais fracos e Kanon tentava de todas as maneiras segurar MM.

- Giovanni acorde! - desviou da espada.

A resposta do canceriano foi avançar sobre ele. Shaka defendia-se dos socos e na medida do possível acertava Saga. Por segundos ele desviou a atenção para Kanon. Voltou a entoar um mantra. MM estava prestes a golpear o geminiano quando parou, indo ao chão desacordado. Ao se ver a salvo Kanon correu ate o irmão e chutou. O cavaleiro de Gêmeos foi arrastado parando de quatro.

- Cretinos...

Muitas das almas tinham desaparecido, mas ainda não era suficiente para deter o demônio.

- O que vamos fazer Shaka? - indagou Kanon.

- Mantenha-o ocupado. Preciso eliminar essas almas primeiro.

- Exorcismo? E quanto tempo isso leva?

- Muito tempo. - sentou tomando a posição de lótus e pegando seu rosário.

Shaka recomeçou.

- Não vão conseguir me deter...

A luz acabou. Kanon olhava apreensivo para todos os lados, enquanto o virginiano continuava a entoar o mantra. O dragão marinho aguardava um possível ataque, mas ele nunca vinha, ao contrario começou a escutar vozes, que gritavam "assassino".

Shaka mantinha-se firme, entretanto sentiu uma respiração atrás de si. Uma mão gelada tocou-lhe o rosto.

- Até quando vai aguentar?

- Não me subestime.

- Você é um homem de coragem... será um prazer ficar com sua alma. Kanon está quase enlouquecendo, seus outros amigos não vão aguentar muito tempo.

- Eles não são homens comuns.

- Eu sei disso, mas o que adianta cosmo contra um ser das sombras? Nem Hades é capaz de controlar seres como eu... mas por causa do seu valor quero fazer uma proposta.

- Que proposta?

- Seja meu servo. É só dizer sim, que ganha vida eterna. Não terá que defender deusa alguma e nem morrer por causa dela. Terá tudo que quiser, riquezas, mulheres, tudo o que desejar, baste que fale "sim." Abra os olhos.

Shaka abriu e viu-se num palácio. Rodeado de riquezas e mulheres.

- Tudo ao seu bel prazer Shaka. Todos cumpriram o que você mandar. Nada de batalhas e incertezas. Desfrutará disso para sempre. Apenas diga "sim."

O virginiano continuou em silencio.

- Se quiser posso trazer seus amiguinhos. Eles serão seus servos. - estralou os dedos.

Diante do cavaleiro apareceu Saga e os demais que curvaram diante dele.

- Você será adorado Shaka, como deveria ser. Você tem o poder de um deus, não tem porque se sujeitar a um.

A resposta de Shaka foi encostar seu rosário no demônio. Que deu um salto gritando de dor. As luzes voltaram a acender. Kanon num canto se debatia como se estivesse preso.

- Miserável! – a face distorcida de Saga estava negra. – te daria tudo, mas já que recusou...

Chamando a atenção deles os desenhos sob os cavaleiros começaram a soltar uma fumaça escura.

- Hahaha! O ritual está quase acabando.

Shaka voltou a atenção para os amigos, vendo pontos azulados saírem dos corpos deles. Miro no colo da mulher, envelhecia...

O cavaleiro de virgem levantou, segurando firmemente seu rosário. Se não fizesse alguma coisa eles iriam morrer. O indiano olhou para o demônio, a cada minuto a face humana de Saga sumia, indicando que o demônio iria assumir por completo o corpo do geminiano. Mas o que ele poderia fazer? Sem cosmo? E sem machucar Saga?

Fitou-o percebendo que a pedra que ele manchara de sangue estava perdendo a cor e que rapidamente o demônio fez um corte na mão de Saga, banhando-a novamente.

- "Primeiro terei que dá um jeito nessa pedra."

O cavaleiro avançou sobre Saga, iniciando uma luta corporal. Por está com mais de setenta por cento do corpo dominado, as unhas do geminiano transformaram-se em garras afiadas e num dado momento, elas passaram pelo rosto de Shaka, vertendo um pouco de sangue.

- Hum... – Saga lambeu o dedo com o sangue do cavaleiro. – seu sangue é bom.

- Obrigado.

Sendo mais rápido, Shaka pegou a pedra e deu um chute no demônio que caiu próximo a Miro.

- Suas ambições acabam agora!

Shaka atirou a pedra com toda força no chão, mas ela não se quebrou.

O demônio levantou rindo.

- Essa pedra é carregada de energia negativa, uma alma como a sua, não consegue quebra-la. – o demônio foi ate ela, cravando –a no anti braço.

- " Se não é qualquer alma... então..."

Começou a entoar um mantra, mas não budista e sim hindu. Nas raras vezes que instruiu-se sobre a religião de sua terra natal aprendera alguns mantras de exorcismo. O que parecia funcionar, pois o demônio começou a ser envolvido por uma nevoa e gritar de dor. Aproveitando Shaka correu ate o taurino, que estava no chão e com uma aparência bem debilitada. Pegou seu rosário envolvendo no pescoço dele. Depositando uma das mãos na testa entoou um cântico. O desenho logo abaixo do taurino perdeu a cor.

- Aldebaran.

- Sha-ka... – os sentidos estavam embaralhados.

- Levante-se eu preciso da sua ajuda.

Ainda atordoado o cavaleiro concordou.

- SEUS MISERAVEIS! – gritou o demônio livrando-se da nevoa e assumindo mais um pouco sua forma. Dois chifres frontais surgiram, além de um par de asas, mas apenas composta por ossos. Apenas partes azuis do cabelo e um dos olhos verdes é que indicavam que aquele ser era o cavaleiro de gêmeos.

O demônio pulou sobre Shaka, segurando-o pelo pescoço. Usando uma das pernas, Shaka tentava chuta-lo.

- Eu vou matar você! – o demônio pressionou ainda mais.

Com dificuldades o indiano tentava se soltar, ao mesmo tempo que tentava pegar a pedra. Se tinha alguém que poderia destruir aquilo esse alguém era Aldebaran.

Enquanto isso o taurino tentava ajudar os companheiros. Até Kanon que minutos antes estava num choro incontrolável estava apático, com uma luz azulada na altura do peito.

- Por Atena, o que está acontecendo? – Deba via vários pontos de luz saindo dos corpos de seus amigos.

Shaka já sentia os efeitos do sufocamento, a força daquele demônio era descomunal, mas não poderia desistir, a vida dos companheiros dependia dele. O virginiano agarrou o braço que tinha a pedra e com todas as forças que possuía tentava arrancar a pedra.

- Morra Shaka. - disse o demônio.

- Morra você.

O brasileiro pegou uma das asas do demônio e girando o corpo o arremessou.

- Shaka. – o amparou.

- Estou bem... – respirava ofegante.

Com o choque a pedra caiu a metros de distancia. O demônio e Shaka olharam para ela, mas sendo mais rápido, o loiro a pegou.

- Maldito!

O demônio avançou sobre o indiano.

- Deba pegue!

Shaka lançou, mas não foi uma jogada perfeita, pois o demônio colidira contra ele. A rota da pedra foi desviada e por pouco ela não caiu num pequeno buraco que existia no chão. O brasileiro correu ate ela.

- Destrua! – gritou Shaka.

- Não se atreva! – gritou demônio.

- Adeus... – Deba ergueu o braço. – coisa-ruim! - atirou no chão.

A pedra partiu-se em vários pedaços.

- Naooooo!

O demônio afastou-se de Shaka, contorcendo-se todo. O corpo brilhou e em seguida uma fumaça negra começou a sair do corpo de Saga. Podia-se ouvir os berros do demônio e a voz do geminiano. Aos poucos, Saga foi voltando ao normal, ate cair desmaiado no chão. A fumaça negra acumulou-se formando uma espécie de nuvem.

- Sabe alguma oração, mantra, de qualquer religião? – indagou Shaka, olhando o sangue que saia dos vários arranhados que o ser lhe infligira, aproximando do taurino.

- Minha família é uma mistura de tudo... católica, evangélica, espírita... - olhava para a nuvem negra.

- Pois reze tudo que aprendeu.

O cavaleiro engoliu a seco, era claro que a única solução seria um exorcismo, uma coisa, que achava que apenas existia em filmes, ou que algum vizinho contava. Fechou os olhos, dizendo tudo que sua família havia lhe ensinado.

Shaka pegou o rosário novamente, passando a entoar um mantra budista.

A medida que os dois cavaleiros falavam, os desenhos abaixo dos outros cavaleiros sumiam, alguns pontos azuis sumiam no ar, as luzes azuis voltavam para os corpos dos dourados, a mulher que segurava Miro, foi desmanchando, transformando-se em pó.

- Não podem me matar! – gritou a fumaça negra.

- Não, mas podemos neutraliza-lo.

Shaka sacudiu seu rosário, o demônio emitiu um berro horrendo que ecoou por toda a construção. O pentagrama que estava no centro piscou em azul, um raio da mesma cor propagou-se em onda por todo local, derrubando Shaka e Aldebaran. Últimos resquícios de fumaça negra saia do corpo de Saga.

No segundo seguinte tudo era silencio.

- Acabou? – indagou Deba olhando ao redor não vendo mais nada.

- Sim. Vamos embora.

Um a um foram acordando, de menos Saga que parecia num sono profundo...

Alguns raios de sol esquentavam lhe a face. Saga abriu os olhos, espreguiçando o corpo. Tivera um sonho muito ruim.

- Saga? – Kanon aproximou da cama.

- Kanon? – olhou ao redor vendo todos os seus amigos.

- Você está bem? – indagou Deba.

- Sim... tive um sonho péssimo, mas estou bem e o que fazem aqui...

- Não foi sonho Saga.

Shaka aproximou, Saga ao ver cicatrizes pelos braços e rosto do indiano arregalou os olhos.

- Não pode ser!

- Foi tudo real Saga... – contaram como tudo aconteceu. – prepare suas coisas estamos indo embora.

Cerca de uma hora depois a van do aeroporto estava parada em frente ao castelo. MM, Shura e Miro colocavam as malas no porta malas. O recepcionista do hotel, mais alguns empregados acompanhavam a cena.

- É uma pena não ficarem mais senhores. – disse o recepcionista.

- Surgiu alguns imprevistos no nosso país. – disse Shaka. – mas agradecemos a hospitalidade.

Enquanto isso, Dohko descia com o restante das malas, a empregada que servira o jantar o olhava admirada.

- É uma pena terem que ir embora, mas estou feliz que estejam indo e surpresa.

- Surpresa?

- Havia vários meses que não se hospedavam ninguém aqui e o ultimo que se hospedou, foi encontrado morto. – disse baixo. – vocês não apenas passaram a noite, como também amanheceram bem.

- Apesar da chuva foi uma noite tranquila. – deu um meio sorriso. – vai continuar trabalhando aqui? – indagou. Não poderia contar o que aconteceu, mas temia que a moça por algum motivo tivesse que passar a noite lá.

- Parece que o dono resolveu fechar o hotel. Só dá prejuízos. Ele disse que era mais lucro aqui fechado do que funcionando.

- Quem sabe algum dia ele mude de ideia.

- É...

- Obrigado por tudo.

- Faça uma boa viagem.

Tudo pronto, malas colocadas e todos em seus lugares. Antes da van dá a partida, Saga olhou mais uma vez para o castelo.

- Ele se foi? – indagou baixo.

- Não. – disse Shaka ajeitando o cinto. – só está entorpecido, vai levar um tempo ele se recuperar. Com certos inimigos, mantê-los fora de ação por um tempo já é uma vitória, já que não podemos fazer muita coisa.

- E quem poderia?

- Hades.

- Não deveríamos avisar? Afinal...

- Ele iria dizer: "não se meta com meus assuntos."

- E as almas...?

- Todas foram libertadas. O hotel será fechado, então ninguém correrá risco.

A van deu partida, pegando a estrada. O recepcionista foi até a entrada principal e trancou. Calmamente ele e todos os empregados tomaram o rumo da vila.

Do alto da torre, em uma das janelas, alguém acompanhava a van se afastar. Não tinha uma forma humana, mas num protótipo de mão, segurava duas pedras. Uma que parecia ter sido reconstituída e outra novinha. Ambas estavam tingidas de vermelho, de sangue. Dois tipos de sangue diferentes...

- O tempo não é nada para mim...

_Fim..._

* * *

_Bom espero que tenham gostado. Até o próximo desafio!_

_31/10/13_

_Krika Haruno_


End file.
